Akuma no Rei
by Zafiro
Summary: Sesshu Maru continúa teniendo terribles pesadillas sobre su pasado y sobre quien es. La sangre es lo único que puede turbar un corazón tan puro. One-shot. Reviews onegai!


AKUMA NO REI

Me sentía cayendo, como si nada de lo que hiciera pudiera salvarme de aquel instante de segundo que se tranformaba en eternidad.

Un dolor en el estómago, como si desde adentro me carcomieran, y un corazón acelerado hasta doler, confundían mis sensaciones en medio de las lágrimas.

Mis manos sostenían mi cabeza, y presionaban dolorosamente, en medio de mi desesperación¿por que¿por que todo salía así¿por que dolía así¿por qué...?

Me seguí sosteniendo en aquella sensación dolorosa y mortal, seguí cayendo como si fuera el final de un libro de terror... ¿que más podía hacer yo en aquella situación?

Reí, reí fuertemente, con la sinicidad que salía de mis poros, después de todo... estaba completamente loco... si... no había ninguna duda en mi corazón, yo era un ser despresiable.

Deje de reir, y miré entre mis dedos, la oscuridad, la nada... el dolor en mi pecho era cada vez más grande... entonces quize sentir, un instante más su corazón.

Sumergí las manos en su pecho, sentí la sangre deslizarse por mi piel y segui entrando, en lo más profundo hasta tomar su corazón con mis manos... estaba solo, no habia nadie conmigo, su corazón, estaba seguro de que su corazón no era más que carne y sangre... no estaba allí la persona que más amaba.

Contemplé los labios inmóviles de ella, sus cabellos revueltos, sus ojos abiertos mirando a la nada, sus mejillas pálidas... sus uñas moradas... la sangre que se deslizaba de su boca...

Grite... grité tan fuerte que sentí que desgarraba mi garganta.

Mis manos ensangrentadas mancharon mi rostro y mi cabello... ¿por que¿por que dolía¿por que¿por que me estaba pasando esto?

Mi mente entorpencida, no lograba contestarme. pero no tardé mucho en comprender que estaba... su corazón no latía... estaba... muerta... ella estaba muerta por mi culpa...

Algo me sacudió de pronto, una voz grave me gritaba... pero no logré contestar, simplemente me dejé mover como un muñeco en manos del titiritero... entonces sentí algo cálido... estaba rodeado por dos brazos fuertes y grandes y me susurraban

"no es tu culpa"

Pero sentía el vació, como desaparecia todo lo que era... como... me sentía totalmente solo si ella no estaba a mi lado.

Lloré, como si fuera un niño, lloré como si nunca lo hubiera hecho... intenté calmarme, mil y una vez... pero no pude... por que sentía su corazón entre mis manos, por que veía mi culpa en todas partes.

-+-+--+-+-+-+--

Abrí los ojos... no podía evitar la tristeza en mis ojos, contemplando el cielo oscuro... el viento movía todo el bosque...

Volví a dibujar una sonrisa maligna en mi rostro...

Luego de ese momento, me convencí... no valía la pena nada en el mundo... lo único importante era matar y encontrar alguien que me liberara... alguien fuerte que me matara... pero sobre todo sentir los corazones en mis manos mientras morían... pero...

Estoy condenado, a la vida eterna, a ser el Sr. de los Dos Mundos... a vivir eternamente, a decidir quien vive y quien muere... pero... ¿de que me sirve ese poder ahora?

"¿por qué¿por qué duele¿por qué?"

Miré la luna por largo rato, mientras recordaba los momentos que antes había revivido en mis sueños... podía sentir su mano pasando por mi cabellos... estaba allí, respirando contra mi cuello, podía oler su perfume.

-...madre...-

"fue tu culpa... tu... tu no eres nada"

Cerré los ojos con fuerza... recosté mi cabeza contra el árbol más cercano y esperé a que los recuerdos se sepultaran en lo más profundo de mi mente... como siempre lo he hecho, luego de más de 100 años en la oscuridad...

-+-+--+-+-+-+-

-Seshu... maru- susurró la mujer-  
-Madre¿estás herida?- preguntó el chico pasando su mano por la espalda mientras la sangre brotaba desde atrás y caía en el brazo de este- madre!-

La mujer sonrió... y luego se quedó como congelada, el chico solo pudo dejarla recostada y sonreirle también.

-En seguida regreso madre- el chico se levantó y empuñó una espada que llevaba consigo mientras caminaba hacia fuera de la habitación-

Peleó, con ira y con ansias de sangre, cada vez que cortaba un cuerpo, cada vez que arrancaba un miembro, cada vez que la sangre se acumulaba en la tierra, cada giro, cada golpe, cada salto, cada tensión, cada vez que empuñaba con más fuerza la espada para dar el golpe... entonces sentía que olvidaba, su mente se iba en el dolor... en infringir dolor... entonces la pena desaparecía, y sentía el miedo, la realidad, lo que estaba buscando... por un momento no se encontraba solo...

Era un movimiento frenético, sus ojos enrojecidos, la expresión en su rostro... era la última oportunidad de liberarse... ¿realmente lo era?

Todo terminó... en medio de sangre, de su mente turbada... no podía respirar, no podía entrar de nuevo a la habitación... por que sabía que cuando entrara lo perdería todo, no importaba cuando deseara que no fuera así... la había... ella...

Corrío, con desesperación y lloró a su lado, solo llorò... y dejó que sus propias heridas sangraran... por que nada valía, sentía que había perdido absolutamente todo... era el final, moriría y la seguiría...

Entonces, con la mirada perdida, aquel muchacho de cabello plateado encajó sus ensangrentadas garras en el pecho de la mujer, aterrorizado comprovó de cerca la muerte... y se derrumbó... por completo...

Un hombre entró, era prácticamente una versión adulta del muchacho, sabía que la mujer estaba muerta, solo pudo sacudir al muchacho varias veces.

-Seshumaru! Seshumaru!- pero no tuvo respuesta del chico, que tenía la vista tan perdida como si estuviera también muerto- hijo... - solo pudo abrazarlo, intentar hacerlo sentir... pero solo consiguió las húmedas lágrimas del niño-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Estoy solo... y no soy quien desearía ser...-


End file.
